The present invention relates to a shredding apparatus and, in particular, to a trailerable assembly for size reducing varieties of materials fed into the assembly.
Varieties of shredding devices including multi-toothed rotary drums have been developed. Some of these assemblies have found application in road construction for grinding away asphalt or concrete road surfaces. Typically such assemblies provide one or more cutter-heads which are biased into contact with a road surface to eat away the surface.
Applicant is also aware of some assemblies which are remotely located and fed with debris that is transported to the grinder. These latter assemblies are extremely costly and find principle application only for very large construction/demolition projects.
Otherwise, applicant is aware of a transportable assembly which includes means for alternatively grinding debris or selectively compacting debris fed into a debris hopper. Power is obtained via an on-board engine and interconnected drive belt system that extends the length of the assembly. Although transportable, this assembly is very costly and due to the arrangement of components, very difficult to maintain and service in the event of jamming.
In distinction to the foregoing devices, applicant has developed an assembly which is readily transported with a conventional fifth-wheel transport tractor and which is easily maintained, serviced and cleared in the event of jams. The assembly is powered from a detached hydraulic pump at the transport tractor or an engine powered pump separately coupled to the assembly.